vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jjmae98/Mai Suki Day 2 part 1
Jjmae98 03:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ''No school at home on my bed talking to Neru on the phone: "So are you going tomorrow?" Neru ask. "I have to ask my dad." I said. "Why don't you become a vocaloid so you can move out?" Neru ask. "Lily-san asked me yesterday. My mom doesn't want me to because what almost happen to Galaco-chan." I said. "Try talking to them again before I come over there." Neru said. I smiled. "Okay I'll try I guess. I'll talk to you later." I said. "Okay good luck. Bye." Neru said. "Thanks bye." I said. We hung up. I left my room and walk to the living room were my parent were. "Hello Mai." Dad greeted me when he saw me. "Hi mom and dad." I said. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Mom ask. I sighed. ''"Just let it out Mai just say it." I said in my head. "Mom I have to become a vocaloid." I said. I went to my knees and begged. "I'm with Mai on this one." Dad said. I put my head up when I heard dad. "Your not worried about what almost happen to Galaco happening to you?" Mom ask. "I do but I can't have that stop me." I said. "I think you should but..." Mom said. "She'll be fine." Dad told her. "Your old enough you can make your own chooses." Dad told me looking me in the eyes. Mom stood up and faced me. "You should thank Luka, Meiko, and Katio they said they would help you a bit." Mom said. She hugged me. I could tell from her eyes she was going to cry. "So your going to let me?" I asked. Mom let go of me and dad stood up. "Yes." Dad nodded. I tried to stay cool but that was impossible for me. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" I yelled. "Does Galaco know about this?" I asked. "I don't think she knows no." Mom said. "Your so talented you can't hide it. Anyway I know you you would of do it anyway." Dad said with a small smile."You know me so well." I laughed. I looked at mom and she had tears in her eyes. "Are you alright mom?" I asked. She nodded. "Your dad is right you can't hide your talent you'll be a great vocaloid" Mom hugged me tight. Then dad joined too. They let go of me. "Me and your dad are going to start looking for an apartment for you. You just need to pay for whatever you need for being a vocaloid so you most likely need a job." Mom said wiping the tears from her face. "I'll do whatever it takes." I said. "Thank you so much." I bowed. "I have to call someone!" I said running back upstairs to my room. I grab my phone of the charger and called Neru back. "Hello." Neru answered. Neru-san guess what!" I said. "You sound happy so I'm guessing your parents said yes. Neru said. "Not just yes I get an apartment too. Last night I don't know if you saw but Meiko-san, Katio-san, and Luka-sensei were talking to to my mom and dad telling them it would be okay for me to do this." I said. "That's awesome Mai-chan!" "Yeah I just going to take my time though I'm not in that big of a hurry I guess." I said. "Why?" Neru asked. "Well I want to get an English and Japanese voice-bank and I want it to be good and useable so I guess take my time a do it right." I said."So you want to go big huh?" Neru asked. "Yes." I said. "I would talk to Gumi-san or Miku-san or if your lucky Yohioloid-san." Neru said with a small laugh. "What do you mean if I'm lucky? I can talk to Yohioloid-san." I asked. "I heard when you first meet him you start blushing big time and was teary eyed." Neru said. "!!! you heared that?! Yes that happen I felt really stupid. I can really be a real beka(idiot) sometimes. I can't help it Yohioloid-san is so cool!" I said. "Mai-chan you bring fan girl to a whole new level." Neru said laughing. "Neru!" I said. She kept laughing. "I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone. I walked downstairs. "I'm going to walk around." I said. I waited for someone to answer. "Mom?!" I shouted. No one answered again. I walked to the living room and they weren't there. I put my shoes on and was about to leave when dad came from the back yard. "What?" Dad asked. "I'm going to walk around." I said again. "By yourself?" Dad asked. "Yeah. I'll be back later." I said. "Okay be careful Don't be to late." Dad said. I nodded. "Ok." I walked out of the house and pulled out my phone. I looked at my phone book. I texted Luka, Katio, and Meiko "Thank you your my hero." I began to walk down the street then I looked back at my phone book to see who to talk too. "Miku-san no, Gakupo-san no, Gumi-san no, Yuma-san maybe later, Mayu-san no, Dell-chan...why not." I clicked on Dell's number and called him. "Hello." Dell answered. "Hi'ya Dell-chan." I answered back. "Where are you at?" I asked. "At the house." Dell said. "Can I come over?" I asked. " Yeah sure." Dell said. "Is anyone else there with you?" I asked. "Haku-chan I think just left with Deruko-chan." Dell said. I walked down Dell's street. "Oh okay I'll be there in a minute I'm walking down your street now." I said. I saw IA walking down the street. "I'm going to see IA-san for a minute. Can I just come in your house?" I asked. "Yeah." Dell said. "Okay see you in a minute." I said hanging up the phone."Hey IA-san!" I yelled turning to catch up with her. She turned around. "Hi Suki-san." IA said. "I heard you are going to be a vocaloid." IA said. She hugged me. "Yeah, Where did you hear it from?" I ask. "Miku-san." IA said. "Oh." I said. "So Suki where are you headed?" She asked. "Going to Dell-chan's." I said. "Ohhhh I see I better let you get going." IA said with a big smile. "Ohh no no it's nothing I just want to-" I tried to finish. "It's okay I have to go anyway. See you later Suki." IA interrupted. "Okay." I sighed. "See you later." IA waved and turned and walked away. I start walking again. I walk to Dell's house and Deruko and Haku were outside. "Oh look whose here." Deruko said. "You here to see Dell-chan?" Haku asked. "Yes." I nodded. "He's in the house." Deruko said. "Oh before you go congratulation on the vocaloid invite." Haku said. I smiled. "Thanks it seems like everyone knows." I said. Deruko looked surprised. "What?! She's going to be a vocaloid?" Deruko asked. "Well working on it I guess." I said. "Oh don't act like it isn't a big deal. We all know that your excited." Haku said. "Of course I am this is a dream for me but I don't want to celebrate just yet it's still not official yet. Just wait in till I'm going to be a vocaloid for sure there will be nothing to keep my excitement down." I said. "What make you so sure your going to get picked there are millions of people that sign up, It's a one in a million chance for you to get pick." Deruko said. "Deruko-chan." Haku said looking at Deruko. "What?! It's true she should know already." Deruko said. "I did know that. But do you want to know what I said about it, as long as I have my supporter "voice provider" I can wait as long as she can. I'm in no hurry." I said. "You got a voice provider already?" Haku ask. "Yeah, I knew her for a while really." I said. "Wow good for you." Haku said. I smiled. "Thanks." "We better let her go she her boyfriend he probably doesn't know." Deruko said. I start to blushed. "Yeah see you later Suki." Haku said. "Okay Bye." I said going in the house. I took off my shoes at the door. "Dell-chan?" I said. "I'm here." Dell said coming out of his room. "Hey" I smiled. "Guess what." I said. "What?" Dell asked. I walked closer to him. "My parents are letting me be a vocaloid." I said. "What?!" Dell said looking shocked. "My parents finally are letting me be a vocaloid." He looked at me. "Are you going to say something?" I asked. "I have nothing to say." Dell said. "Are you happy?" I asked. "Are you?" Dell asked back. "Yes of course." I nodded. "Then nothing else matters." Dell said walking back into his room."Huh?" I fallowed. "When did yo start talking smart like that?" I asked. "What you mean smart? I said. "What I thought was true." Dell said. "Well that's is very true I shouldn't worry about what other people think." I said. Dell sat on the floor at the kotatsu and lifted his laptop screen. "Don't worry about it, I'm happy for you." Dell said with a smile. I smiled back. "Come sit." He said patting the spot next to him. I sat down where he told me. Dell was typing on his laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Finding a video." Dell said. "What video?" I asked. "It's you singing and dancing." Dell said. "WHAT?!" I said surprised. "Yeah, your sing to what you call Mai Mai★ night fever." Dell said. "What how is there a video on that already? I sing that just for fun." I said. "Well it looks like your doing this in front of Luka-san,Luki-san,Len-san, and Rin-san." Dell said. "That's not a bad thing this could be a start for you." I remember when I did this I forgot about it and it was like a week ago I was just playing It wasn't anything serous well unless people like it. Dell turn the laptop to me and played the video. We watched the video. Yeah I remember this, It was a week ago when I did this. On the video Luka was talking to me and I hear Luki talking to Len and Rin in the background. Then Luka walked away from me. "Are you ready Mai-san?" Rin asked. "I'm always ready to dance." I said smiling. The music started to play and I began to sing and dance. At the end of the dance the video stop. I look at Dell. "What are you trying to say I'm good or something?" I asked. "Yes. I don't think you need to worry about fitting in." Dell said turning the laptop back to him. "Fitting in isn't the problem getting fans is. I guess I'm a little nervous." I said. "That's normal. You'll get fans your so likeable you'll get some people at lest." Dell said. I blushed at what Dell said. "Thanks." I said quietly. "It's just if you don't have enough fans you'll get deleted because the more fans you got like Miku-san the more you don't need to worry." I said. I put my head down. "I almost lost my sister I guess it's a big deal for me even if I'm only adopted." I said with tears in my eyes. I wiped the tears away so Dell didn't see me cry. "It's fine you can cry no one is watching." Dell said. "It's fine. I really don't know if that's why Galaco-chan was getting deleted I don't want to ask her or look it up so I really don't know." I said. Dell nodded. "But you saw everyone was there for her to make her not worry. We will do the same thing to you if that's happens the you." Dell said. I smiled again. "Thanks Dell-chan." I said. "Can I say something else that I don't understand." I asked. Dell nodded. "We all know Miku-san wasn't the first vocaloid. Why does she get all the fame?" I asked. "How she was made your the same way likeable and a leader." Dell said. I just smile whenever I hear him tell me stuff like that its nice to hear from him. "You know I like Miku-san I was just saying right? I asked. "Yeah yeah I know don't worry about it." Dell said. "That is one of the many reasons I hanging out with you. You just listening to me talk not everyone can do that." I said. "Your not that bad really." Dell said. "Don't lie lying not nice Dell-chan." I said joking. "It's true." We both laughed. I looked at Dell. "What is it?" He asked. "What would happen if something happen to Len and Rin's voice-bank?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Dell asked back. "If something happens to them we would lose multiple other vocaloids(I know the others who share the same voice-bank as another vocaloid is not call a vocaloid I just say everyone who has a singing voice is a vocaloid. Makes it easier to write that way) since you all have the same voice_" I said. "I DON'T HAVE THE SAME VOICE AS LEN AND RIN!" Dell interrupted. "Oh I'm sorry I was finished I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I said. "I said since you all have the same voice-bank if something happens we would lose some other vocaloid member and they can't help that." "You sure do know how to complain don't you." Dell said. "Yeah, Like I said you listen to me and not tell." I said. "How do you know I don't tell?" Dell asked. "Because I told you many things and you never told." I said. He smiled and then stood up. "So to get off that depressing topic, Are you going to Katio-san's party tomorrow?" Dell asked. "Yes of course." I nodded. Dell took his laptop and put it on the charger then went to grab his phone. "Your favorite song is Matryoshka isn't it?" Dell asked looking thru his phone. "Haha I like so many song but yes Matryoshka is one of my favorites." I said. "Then you'll like the party. Dell showed me a text on his phone. "The theme is Matryoshka." Dell said. "Katio-san sent this to random people yesterday and I said I would tell tell you." Dell said putting his phone in his pocket then walking to his closest. "Really?! That's cool." Thanks for telling me." I said. "No problem. What color is your jacket?" He asked. "Red. What's yours?" I asked. He pulled his jacket out of his closet. "Blue, dark blue really." He said looking at his jacket on the clothes hanger. "Yeah it's dark blue." I said. Dell put the jacket back. "I can't believe I'm asking this but can you do my make-up for the party? Before we go." Dell asked. I laugh a little. "Yeah sure Dell not problem." I nodded. "Thanks. I would ask Haku-chan or Deruko-chan but I don't trust enough to do that." Dell said. "I understand I don't think I could trust Galaco-chan to do that ether." I said. We both laughed a little. Dell's phone rang. Dell pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hey Len-san." Dell said. I just sat there and listen. "Okay we're coming." Dell said hanging up the phone. "Where are you going?" I asked. "A concert they need more people. I need to get Haku-chan and Deruko-chan. I'm sure you can come to if you want." Dell said leaving his room. "Of course I want to how could I say no to that." I said to myself. I got up and left his room. I fallowed. Category:Blog posts